During semiconductor processing operations, one or more reactants (also referred to herein as “precursors”) may be distributed across a semiconductor wafer in order to perform etching, deposition, cleaning, or other operations. In some such semiconductor operations, the reactant or reactants may be provided in a vaporized form that is suspended in a carrier gas, e.g., a gas that may be chemically inert with respect to the other reactants use, before being flowed across the semiconductor wafer.
Discussed herein are methods and apparatuses for providing such vaporized reactants.